Not All Power Is Good Power
by PamBrasiliera
Summary: After a vote here is the sequel to 'The Power Of YouTube' What happens when a father who never cared came? What happens when a father who still doesn't care is hunting? Can the gang keep it together?Will they fall apart? Rated M for a reason! All Human!
1. Moving

**A/N: I was planning on starting this later, but I am in a slump. My friend who I write 'The Three Vamptubers' with internet is down so she can't get on MSN. Then the other 'writer' (can't say much about it. We actually wrote together for the first time yesterday) isn't on so I've been here… doing nothing…. **

**Disclaimer: I'm to bored to ask SM to let me own Twilight. How sad.**

**EMPOV**

"Hey lil sis." I say putting an arm around Alice.

"Hey real big bro." Alice giggles back "Ready to move?"

I groan "God I hate moving." That's the bad thing about dad and Esme's marriage three months ago, they go on a honeymoon, and not even a month later we have to move. I liked my four story house in a hidden part of town. It was nice and privet and at the same time welcoming. At least we get to stay in Forks… good thing too… Edward's fit wouldn't had been pretty. I mean he would had have to say goodbye to his beloved Bella… even though they haven't said 'I love you' yet you can clearly see it. And that's coming from ME.

"Me too." Jasper says coming up from behind me. "Movers going to be here in less than twenty minutes."

"I already packed some stuff into my jeep." I say "Though more than half of it is Rosalie's."

"I heard that." My love says walking up to us "And at least my stuff is necessities. How many boxes did you fill with JUST video games?"

I turn a little pink and Alice cracks up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Edward says, the last of the 'family' pops in.

"Nothing." we all say at the same time and Alice laughs even harder.

"Doesn't look like it." Edward shrugs "But whatever. Got everything? Mom wants us to leave."

Rose, Jasper, and I shift uncomfortably at the usage 'mom' and we all head to our cars.

**APOV**

"Oh my god!" I squeal as I press my face to the window. The house was so damn beautiful! It was way better than our old house! **(Link in profile)**

"Mom out did herself again." Edward murmurs.

"You think?!" I say happily "And its right near the mall! Imagine all the shopping I can get done! Oh and there is this cute little boutique not even five miles from here!"

"Hell!" Edward exclaims "The last thing you need is more clothes!"

I gasp "How could you say such a thing Edward!"

"You filled a whole moving van with boxes of clothes! Nothing else!"

I shrug "So?"

Edward shakes his head and pulls into the driveway. As soon as he parks we jump out of the car and run to the house. Jasper and Emmett jump out of the jeep and Rosalie out of her BMW convertible. We all pound up the stairs to claim the best rooms. I stop Edward as he started to enter one room "No way. This is Jasper's room. It has the best view. You can have the one by your music room."

Edward opens his mouth to argue but then shuts it. He probably didn't mind the room next to the music room.

I skip into my new bedroom. Then Rosalie comes in. "Nice." she compliments "What colors are you thinking about painting it?"

"I don't know.." I bite my lip and look around "I think I'll just ask mom later. She is an expert at this. She'd probably do yours too."

"You think?" Rosalie says unsure.

"Of course! Mom loves doing these kind of stuff and she already loves everyone in this new family now!"

"It's weird.." Rosalie shifts uncomfortably "Having a mom.. And a dad… again.."

I look up and hug her "it's a good weird though… right?"

Rosalie smiles "Yea. A good weird."

Then Emmett walks in the door "Oh! A group hug!"

We giggle and Emmett crushes us to his chest "Can't… breathe… need… air…"

He laughs and let's us go "You better get use to it. I'm a huggable guy!"

"That did not just sound gay." I joke.

"Awe Em I thought you were straight." Rosalie pouts threatening to laugh.

"I am!" He says.

"Okay.." I dance around him to leave "But if I see you making out with my brother or Jasper I'll kick your ass. I may be small but I pack a punch." and with that I leave.

**A/N: EMMETT'S GAY?! Ok sorry randomness. Ok so happy happy joy joy I started the sequel! Before I go to music I want to tell you my review requirements. I am going to make it five. I had around 13 reviewers last story so I think this is generous. I want to see how you guys are liking the story. Ok NOW to music because music is coolio and I am so bored I may cry. Now I am going to babble because I need to add around two hundred words to make this one thousand words. Sorry for the shortness. MEGGER THE EGGER CAME ON SO I DON'T HAVE TO BE BORED!**

Recommended Songs:

Hot n Cold by Katy Perry

So What by Pink

Buttons by Pussy Cat Dolls

**Now five reviews and I will post the next chapter.**


	2. The Song

**A/N: Yes, insatiainable06 big difference. Wow that last chapter was like… SO light. It was scary compared to what I just wrote in the other story. Ok so it took four hours to get the reviews but I got them! So here is the next chapter. Oh and tell your friends about The Power Of YouTube and Not All Power Is Good Power! I've always been turned off by sequels and other people probably are too so… ok enough of me talking. TO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: Because of the lightness of the previous chapter SM said I couldn't own Twilight. Bamboozled again!**

**BPOV**

I parked my roaring truck in the driveway of the Cullen/Mason/Hale's new house. It was AMAZING. I sat in my truck for ten whole minutes just gapping at it. Then I got out and knocked on the door.

Esme opened the door and smile warmly "Hello, Bella dear. Come to visit our home?"

"Yes. And I already love it!" I gush.

"I'm glad. I love it too!" her smile brightens then she adds "Edward is in his new music room. Go up the stairs it's the fifth door to your right."** (A/N: HA MOST PEOPLE SAY THIRD DOOR TO YOUR LEFT! SEE DEE I'M NOT PREDICTABLE!)**

I smile, grateful, and make my way up the stairs. The house looks small on the outside but it is sure as HELL not small on the inside. I walk to the door and stop. I press my ear to the door and listen.

The song.

It was beautiful. It was like a sweet little lullaby. I listen harder as it went from sweet and smooth to soft and dramatic. I let myself silently open the door and slip in. Edward didn't notice. I smile and walk up to him. I sit beside him on the bench "This song is really sweet."

Edward jumps and colors a little "I didn't know you were here yet.."

I smile then ask "What inspired it?"

Edward hesitates then says "You."

_Aweee. _Long time no see. I thought I got rid of you. _I felt like following Carlisle and Esme on their vacation. I couldn't talk… but I still wanted to see… and trust me it wasn't pretty.. Well at night it wasn't._ TO MUCH INFORMATION! _Hey at least you didn't have to see through Esme's or Carlisle's eyes what was happening! _Again TO MUCH INFORMATION! _Shut up!_

"I'm sorry." Edward says scooping up his stuff "That was really stupid of me."

Now it was my turn to jump "No! Keep playing! I loved it!"

"Really?"

I smile softly "Really."

**JPOV**

"Where is it." I mumble to myself "Stupid boxes."

"Where's what?" Alice says skipping in.

I smile at my pixie "My video game."

She wrinkles her nose "You boys and your video games."

"Hey! They're addicting! And what's this I hear about Emmett being gay?"

Alice breaks out laughing "You heard of that?"

"Yea."

Alice smiles "Nothing really. We were joking around."

Then Bella and Edward come in hand in hand.

"Dude!" I exclaim "Has anyone heard of knocking?!"

"Sorry." giggles Bella.

Alice sighs and plops on my bed "So what are we all going to do tonight?"

Edward nudges Bella "I was going to take Bella to dinner. It's been a while since we did something like that."

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Alice squeals "Bella Barbie!"

"No.." Bella groans.

"Yes!" Alice says happily. Then she runs out of the room yelling for Rosalie.

I chuckle "I'd run now if I were you, Bella."

"To late!" Alice and Rose pop in, then drag poor Bella out.

"Should I go save her?" Edward asks.

"Nah." Emmett says walking in "Let them have their fun."

"I feel so sorry for poor Bella." I joke.

"That's it." Edward walks out of the room. There's some squealing and screams from Alice's room and then Edward walks in with Bella in his arms, bridal style.

"EDWARD!" Alice yells stomping in "GIVE US BACK OUR BELLA!"

Bella presses herself closer to Edward and Edward snickers "What's the magic word?"

"PLEASE!"

Edward ponders for a moment "Nope."

"Uhg! Rose you talk to him!"

"Please Edward?" Rosalie says sweetly.

"Nah." Edward says and Bella's face brightens. Then Edward walks out the door with Bella and you can hear him drive away with the volvo.

"Stupid shiny volvo owner." Alice grumbles. **(A/N: Yes I understand it isn't Alice who says that in Twilight.)**

I look at Alice amused.

Alice shrugs her little shoulder "What? He is!"

"Amen to that." Rosalie smirks.

Emmett and I snicker and we take our ladies and go our separate ways.

**A/N: Yes another short one. I just don't know what to write man! Well I know what's going to happen in this story… I just don't know how long it is going to last. Like I want this to be more than Thirteen chapters. But… whatever I'm done with the babbling. Wait no I'm not because I am trying to complete three pages so this Author's note has to be long. Ok… so… OH YEA! Remember I said seventeen reviews and you can have a six paged chapter. Well my top review number is sixteen. So I know I can get seventeen reviews for this story! And it would be freaking sweet to beat my record! Ok on to music.**

Recommended Songs:

Viva la Vida by Coldplay

Disturbia by Rihanna

Unwell by Matchbox 20

**Review because I love you in a non creepy way. If you love me then show me. Review. **


	3. Aimee

A/N: Wow… I don't have anything for this author's note… nada… zip…. Zero

Disclaimers: I GOT NOTHING FOR THE DISCLAIMER EITHER! So I sadly don't own Twilight or anything Twilight related.

**EDPOV**

The hostess smiles at me but I pay no attention to her. My eyes were on Bella. My beautiful angle. Tonight I was going to tell her. The three words. I just wish I knew how.

"You don't have to go to extremes for one measly date, Edward." Bella says.

I reach for hand and put it in mine "I wanted today to be special. Its been a while since we had a date like this."

Then the waitress comes and starts talking a mile a minute. It wasn't until I heard an "EDWARD?!" did my head snap up.

My eyes pop out their sockets "Aimee?!"

**BPOV (A/N: First, that was the contest winner. Second, I am having serious writer's block so…)**

_Aimee? Who the hell is Aimee?! _How am I suppose to know? _Well YOU are HIS girlfriend! _

Aimee takes a seat beside him "How are you, Edward? Long time no see!"

I clear my throat "Edward… who is this?"

"Oh… she's.. um…" Edward turns red.

Aimee cuts Edward off "Hi, I'm Aimee. Edward's ex."

**APOV (A/N: I bet Aimee is just about jumping out of her seat screaming 'I DATED EDWARD MAN!')**

I plop onto Jasper's lap "Jazzy I'm bored."

"Since when did you start calling me Jazzy?"

"Since today." I smile "Got a problem with that?"

"No ma'am ." He smirks.

I sigh "Jazz do you ever have a feeling something is going to happen?"

"Should I..?" he asks confused.

"No.. it's just I feel like something is going to happen…. Or happened." **(A/N: No Alice is not physic its more… like a gut feeling.)**

"Don't worry." Jasper says running his hands through my hair "Nothing happened."

**BPOV**

_EX?! _EX?! _What the hell! _You could say that again! _WHAT THE HELL!_

"Ex?!" I exclaim.

Edward colors a bit "Yea… we were dating a while…"

"More like two years." Aimee smirks and puts her hand lightly on Edward's "So Eddy how ya doing?"

I glare at Aimee's hand and Edward answers "Fine. What have you been up to?"

"This and that." Aimee taking a slip from her note book she uses to take orders and writes her number "Call me sometime." she winks at Edward then walks away.

I get up abruptly "C'mon Edward. We're leaving."

"Wha- why?" he asks confused. **(A/N: Edward is SUCH an idiot right now. Lol)**

"Edward!" I exclaim and pull him up. Then I drag him to his car.

He climbs into the driver's seat and I glare at him "Why didn't you ever tell me about _her_?"

Edward shrugs "There was nothing to tell."

"What do you mean there was nothing to tell?!" I exclaim.

"It was just a relationship, Bella.""What kind of relationship?" I snap.

"A normal one! With kissing… and… and.."

"And what?!"

Edward looks pained "Don't make me say it."

"Edward." I warn.

"Sex. Alright. I had sex with her. And I loved her too."

_SEX?! LOVE?! WHAT THE FUCK! _

"Do you still love her." I glare.

"Bella!" Edward says shocked.

"What?! Answer the question!" I all but shout.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." Edward growls.

_Uh oh. _"You DO love her!" I accuse.

"Isabella!"

_Oh no he did NOT just use the full first name! _

"Edward!" I counter "I can't believe you love her! You're suppose to be my boyfriend!"

"Isabella, you are overreacting!" Edward says angrily.

"Overreacting? OVERREACTING?!" I scream. **(A/N: As you can see OOC!!!!)**

"Yes!" Edward says coming to a stop outside my house.

I jump out of the car and slam the door behind me.

_Well that was something. _Shut up! _I mean, and I thought I was the feisty one. _I said shut UP! _I still can't believe he used the full name. He must be mad._ I still can't believe he had sex with her. _I still can't believe he loved her. _AND I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE STILL TALKING! _Technically not. I am thinking, not talking. _Same difference. And aren't I thinking… you just being another part of my mind. _Hey, hey. Don't diss me, I still have feelings you know. _You mean I have feelings. _Whatever._

I shake my head angrily and stomp up to my room.

**A/N: Short. I know. I am having this major writer's block. I want to get on with the plot of the story but then this story might be like ten chapters and I am aiming for a minimum of fifteen chapters. Hey I want to thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, story alerting, and author alerting. I love coming home everyday and seeing all the emails. And I was happy today because I've been looking at my story stats everyday and TPoYT finally broke 10,000 hits! I know its not the biggest thing but it made me very happy. People are still reading my story! Oh and Aimee. The character is… well sorta mean but I'm not saying you are. I couldn't name her so I had a contest. (She was originally going to be in TPoYT) And again I know the real Bella wouldn't react like this.... but hey its my story! Ok so my mom is pressuring me to go to bed so I am cutting this author's note short. **

Recommended Songs:

The Best Damn Thing by Avirl Lavigne

Build Me Up Buttercup by The Foundations (Very old song, but its been stuck in my head for like ever)

Umbrella by Rihanna

**Review please because I love reviews and hopefully reviews love me.**


	4. Love

**A/N: I'm quite disappointed. Oh no, not at you guys, at myself. The last chapter was so OOC it drove me crazy! I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Disclaimer: Well that takes care of that.**

**APOV**

I saw Edward storm into the house and I instantly jump up off of Jasper's lap. "What happened?!"

"Nothing, Alice. I just saw Aimee again."

I gasp. Poor Bella! Edward could be clueless when it comes to girls flirting at him… unless they are like that slut Lauren…

"Aimee?" Jasper asks.

"It's Edward's ex." I explain quickly "She was dating him in Chicago then we moved and she followed Edward here. She stayed here, going to some privet school **(A/N: I doubt Forks even HAS a privet school if it is as small as SM says)** then after a year they sort of… fell apart." Edward looks down after that.

"Fell apart?" Jasper says disbelieving and I look down shameful.

"Okay she cheated on him for so-"

"ALICE SHUT UP!" Edward yells.

"Okay! Okay!" I exclaim.

"Is that why you are so angry, Edward?" Jasper asks.

"Of course not!" I scoff "He's obviously angry because Bella and him got in a fight because Edward is BLIND when a girl is flirting with him and Aimee is a SERIOUS flirter. So Bella probably got jealous and over protective and Edward being stupid was wondering why she was acting that way."

Edward looks at the door "Was she really flirting with me?"

"I don't know Edward, you tell me." I say impatient.

Edward looks pained "Think Bella would still be angry?"

"Depends. Did you tell Bell that you lo-" I look at Edward's expression "Oh Edward! You DIDN'T?!"

Edward sinks to the couch and I hear Jasper quietly leave the room.

"God, Edward." I scold "You are SO stupid!"

"Gee thanks, sis." he mumbles.

I hand him the phone "Call her. Now."

"Bossy." he mumbles and dials Bella's number.

**BPOV**

_Stupid. _What? _Stupid that we're reacting like this. _Wait, WHAT?! _Well… she IS his EX. Not his current girlfriend, his EX. _…Yea well…. _Well what?! _What if he doesn't want me anymore. I mean that waitress.. She was a lot more prettier than I am… and Edward liked her once before. Anyway why would he go for a klutzy Plain Jane like me? _We really don't see us clearly do we? _I think we do. _Yea but that's what WE think. _Whatever.

Then my phone rings. At first I ignored it, but then I heard the ring tone.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night,_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermasive_

_(Ooh, you set my soul alright)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night,_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermasive_

_(Ooh, you set my soul alright)_

I set that song as my ring tone when Edward calls, since its one of his favorite songs. I lunge for my cell and just as I thought the caller ID said Edward.

_Well what are you waiting for? Answer it! _But what if he wants to break up with me! _Well you two are already fighting so I guess it's a chance you have to take. What if he wants to say sorry? _

I hesitantly answer the phone "Edward?"

"Bella!" He exclaims to the phone "I am so sorry!"

"Edward… don't be. I overreacted. I shouldn't have been all protective of you."

"Well I shouldn't have said all those things. About me loving her. Bella I don't love her anymore." he says honestly.

"Really, Edward? Are you sure?"

"Yes of course. Why would I love her when I have YOU in my life?"

My heart skips a beat "Really, Edward?!"

"Of course, Bella." He pauses a moment and then says "I love you, Bella."

Tears build up in my eyes "I love you too, Edward. More than anything."

I can hear a squeal from the other line and know instantly that Alice was listening.

"She LOVES him! They LOVE each other!"

I giggle silently and tell Edward "Tell Alice not to get herself to excited. I'm worried she'd hurt herself with her hyper activeness."

Edward chuckles "Don't worry. I'll tell her. See you tomorrow, _love_?"

I smile widely when he says love "Yea. See you." then hang up.

_Glad I told you to answer it? _YES! I LOVE YOU! _Wow this is a change!_

**ESPOV (A/N: I know! GASP!)**

Today was a lovely day. I moved into this beautiful house with my perfect husband. I tell you Carlisle is the best husband a woman like me can ask for. And he cares for my kids, unlike the last man I sadly called my husband years ago. I absolutely adore Emmett. He is so loveable (and apparently gay… well so says my daughter) and Jasper and Rosalie are so cute! I never met twins so different, yet still maintain a strong relationship.

Then my own son. It's wonderful! He finally told Bella he loved her, and about time too. I am so glad Edward found someone. There were always girls fawning after him, but he paid no mind. He dated Jessica for one.. Maybe to weeks. And Tanya for three months. Then Aimee for two years. I never really liked that girl. To rebellious. Of course I felt sadden when Edward caught Aimee cheating on him… for another girl… but I wasn't surprised. **(A/N: Yo real Aimee. The character Aimee isn't lesbian anymore (not that I really care… I mean she could be but to make you feel better I'll say she's back to being straight) **I knew the girl was trouble from the moment I laid eyes on her.

I enter my room as soon as my phone rings. I pick it up "Hello?"

"Hello is Esme there?" A familiar sounding man asks.

"Speaking." I say politely.

"Oh. Hi Esme." they guy says.

"May I ask who's speaking?"

"Edward."

I gasp and drop the phone. Oh no.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! And Edward Sr. Not Jr. Ok so to reviews. I know the last chapter was bad so I will tell you this. I am changing the seventeen review requirement for a six paged chapter to fifteen reviews for a five paged chapter. I got fifteen reviews before and I hope I can do it again. And I want ten reviews for this chapter because I was a bit sad last chapter for lack of reviews. Now to music. **

Recommended Songs:

Everything Back But You by Avril Lavigne

Supermassive Black Hole by Muse (I don't own that song either.)

Fences by Paramore

**Ten reviews for next chapter. Fifteen for five paged chapter. Seventeen for six paged chapter. Oh and if I used one of those songs please tell me. I felt like I repeated Supermassive Black Hole.**


	5. Run Away

**A/N: Well I have a lot of time on my hands. My friend is at the hospital (she's a diabetic..) and I entered Spring Break! You all should be happy because there is a chance that I would update faster! **

**Disclaimer: Does anyone read my 'funny' disclaimers? If so then say so in the reviews. Oh! I don't own Twilight.**

**ESPOV (A/N: Shocked? I didn't keep you waiting!)**

"_May I ask who's speaking?"_

"_Edward."_

_I gasp and drop the phone. Oh no._

"Esme? Esme?" I hear Edward call.

I hurriedly pick up the phone again, "What do you want?"

"No need to be so direct," Edward jokes lightly.

"I know you, Edward," I growl.

"Look all I want is to see my children."

I snort, "Since when? You didn't care about them when we were married. All you did was go out and gamble all night while leaving me to care with them."

"I'm sorry, Esme." he says quietly, "I should have been better to Edward and Alisha."

"ALICE!" I bellow into the phone. **(A/N: Ha, that was fun to write.)**

"Right," he says quickly.

"You disgust me," I say angrily to the phone, "You don't even know your own daughter's name."

I can practically hear Edward frown, "You can't stop me from seeing my children."

"Yes I can," I seethe.

"I'm their father," he says simply and hangs up.

I slam the phone to the receiver. Why does he want to see Alice and Edward? Why now?

Then the door opens and I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Something wrong, love?" Carlisle asks.

I turn around, "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

How I wished that was true.

**BPOV**

I smile and get out of my roaring truck. Before I even knock on the door to the Masen/Cullen/Hale's house it opens and I get pulled inside.

"No avoiding it today. We ARE giving you a make-over," Alice giggles pulling me up the stairs.

"Why?" I whine.

Rosalie and Alice exchange glances and at the same time they yell, "BECAUSE IT'S FUN!"

I groan as they sit me in a chair in Alice's room.

_Could be worse. _How? _…I don't know. I was trying to be optimistic._

"Ow, Alice!" I exclaim as she starts doing my hair.

"Suck it up," she says. "Pain is beauty."

_I think we're past being optimistic now. _You think? _Hey don't be sarcastic with me! _

"Bella, look up," Rosalie orders as Alice says, "Bella, look down."

"Ah! This is confusing!" I say getting up.

"SIT DOWN!" They scream.

I giggle "Never!" And run out of the room. Me being clumsy I trip on the carpet to see someone catch.

"Only you, Bella," Jasper jokes putting me to my feet.

I hide behind him, "Save me from the wrath of your girlfriend!"

Jasper laughs then a pair of strong arms crushes me into a hug, "Bella, o' buddy, o' pal, o' mine! How ya doing?"

"Emmett," I say turning blue, "Can't. Breathe."

"Oh, sorry," he quickly lets go.

I take a deep breath, "You don't know your own strength."

Jasper and Emmett laugh then I squeak and dive behind a potted plant. Alice and Rosalie just rounded the corner.

_You are that desperate to get away? _Yes.

"Have any of you guys seen Bella?" Alice asks.

Emmett opens his mouth but Jasper beats him, "No. Why?"

"She ran away from us," Rosalie pouts.

"Well we'll keep a look out for her," Jasper promises.

"Thanks!" Alice pecks him on the cheek and runs off.

As soon as I know they are away I crawl out from behind the plant.

"You really do hate getting your hair done," Jasper smirks.

"Yea," I nod then say, "Thanks."

"Anytime," Jasper says and walks away pulling Emmett with him.

I smile and sneak out of the house before I get found by Alice and Rosalie.

**A/N: I hadn't an idea what to write after Esme. Then my friend distracted me with chess (That I won three times in a row thank-you very much. Ha, she still is really good.) And my other friend still isn't back yet so now I'm worried. I hope she is okay. Oh and then there is a fact that there is a stranger in my home working with our Direct TV and now my mom is mingling asking if he has kids and stuff like that. OH! AND NOW SHE'S BRAGGING ABOUT US! Oh pffft. She was like 'My son owns a house. My daughter is in collage. Then there's that one.' Wow, I feel so appreciated. Okay so I started a new story yesterday. Its called Secrets. (Big diff. 'The Power of YouTube' 'Not All Power Is Good Power' then it goes to 'Secrets'. My friend was asking what I wrote and I told them that and she was like "Secrets? Well that stands out.") Here's the summery and please remember I'm not good at writing them. **

Bella's parent's got killed by her brother, Chad. She is sent to go live with the Webers since she has no other living relative. What happens when Bella thinks she's going crazy, if talking reflections is what crazy is. Can the Cullen's help? All Human!

**I need one more review for that one to post the next chapter. Though I would more than love it if I got more.**

**Okay to music.**

Recommended Songs:

Don't Trust Me by 3oh 3

When I Grow Up by The Pussy Cat Dolls

Minority by Green Day

**Review or the stranger that my mom is mingling with will haunt me which means no more chapters. And remember SIXTEEN reviews for a FIVE paged chapter. SEVENTEEN reviews for a SIX paged chapter!**


	6. Sleep and Fights

**A/N: Wow, I feel very bored. I've been playing the Sims 2 for live ever! My friend's computer died again and she's not fixing it because she's getting a new one in ten days so now I have no one to talk to. I am very sad. Oh and tired we can't forget tired! I am, like, about to pass out! **

**Disclaimer: SM says sad people can't own Twilight. Awe drat because right now I'm a really sad puppy.**

**EDPOV**

"I'm not taking you anywhere, Alice," I state.

"Awe bu-"

"No buts," I glare.

Alice stomps her small foot, "Jasper is busy with Emmett and Rosalie is with Esme and Carlisle! I really want to go to the mall!"

"Well I don't feel like walking store to store all day carrying your bags!"

"Don't be a bitch like usual, Edward." Alice throws her hands in the air. "Just go with me to the fucking mall!"

"What part of no don't you understand?" I growl.

"The no part." Alice hisses.

Then there's a knock at the door.

"You can get it," I say plopping onto the couch, "Now get to it."

"Asshole." Alice mutters and walks to the door. Then I hear a scream.

I leap off the couch and run as fast as I can to Alice. There I see Alice's mouth open in shock. "Alice wha-" Then I see him. Dad.

"Edward," he smiles a fake smile, "Alice. How are you two?"

"What do you want?" I glare at him.

"Why I only wanted to see my two darling kids." he says, fake innocence plastered on his face.

"Since when?" Alice sneers, coming back into reality.

"Since now." he takes off his hat. "May I come in? Its dreadfully rainy today."

Alice and I exchange glances. Mum wouldn't like it if we let him in… well at least I think not..

"Sure?" Alice squeaks.

"Fine," I sigh.

Dad smiles and walks in, "Why what a beautiful home you have."

"Yes, yes." Alice and I say curtly.

Then the door opens and Mom, Carlisle, and Rosalie walks in.

"Edward!" Mom says shocked.

"Why hello, Esme. Beautiful as ever." he says silkily.

"Esme dear," Carlisle puts his arm around Esme's waist and eyes dad, "who's this?"

Dad smiles and puts out his hand, "Why I'm Alice and Edward's father."

"I told you not to come, Edward." My mom glares at him.

"What's so wrong with seeing my children?"

Mom hesitates for a moment then says, "They were never your's. You never cared about them"

"And I apologized for it."

"Well apology not accepted." Mom says coldly. I've never seen her like this. Normally she is so kind and considerate towards everyone, but now…

"Esme why don't we talk somewhere else… more privet." he says eyeing us 'kids'.

"Why don't we." Mom says, "But Carlisle is coming."

"Of course." he nods.

"But mo-" I start.

"That's enough, Edward." She snaps, "Now each of you to your room."

We all stare at mom in fear and we all hurry to our room. Again I say she is NEVER like this.

When we get upstairs Alice grabs my hand, "I don't want to be alone, Edward…"

My eyes soften and I head up to her room and lay Alice in her bed, "Go to sleep, sis."

Alice on the other hand asks, "What do you think is going to happen? Do you think that dad is going to try to take us away from mom? Do you think that we will have to move to Chicago again? I don't want to move back there, I like it here. Jasper's here. Rosalie's here. Emmett's here." Alice stops.

My heart skips a beat, "Bella's here." My love. I won't be able to see her if I'm all the way in Chicago.

Tears silently fall from Alice's eyes. I silently make my way to her head and she places her head on my chest. I begin to stroke her hair, "Sh. We won't leave. Mom wouldn't allow it."

"I don't want to go back there." Alice whispers, "Everyone I love is here. And no one was there for us there. Dad was always out getting himself drunk and gambling. Then he'd come home and pass out on the couch."

I wince at the memories of my dad. The smell of alcohol radiating from him and him on the couch snoring. Well… at least he wasn't like Bella's step dad….

"Edward," Alice speaks up suddenly, "do you love me?"

I look at Alice surprised, "Of course, Alice."

Alice bites her lip, "It's just… we always fight… and…"

I stop stroking her hair and grab Alice's face forcing her to look up at me, "Listen here, Alice. No matter what we say, what we DO, we always love each other. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Alice squeaks.

"Good," I say and relax.

Alice closes her eyes sleepily, "I love you, Edward."

"I love you two, Alice." I murmur.

Then we both black out.

**BPOV**

I don't know why, but it's always the Cullen/Hale/Masen house that I go to. No one likes my house, though I can see why. Its so small and quiet.

I get out of my truck and knock at the door. I stand there a little and I can hear the raised voices of Carlisle and Esme accompanied by a calmer male's voice. Then the door creeks open. Rosalie puts one finger to her lips and let's me inside. Then we both sneak upstairs.

It isn't until we are in the safety of her own room I ask, "What's going on?"

"I don't know exactly…" Rosalie starts, "But that other man you heard is Edward and Alice's father."

I look at her surprised, "What's he doing here?"

"I told you I don't know.." she says," but Alice looked pretty stressed and Esme… don't get me started on Esme."

"Are Alice and Edward okay?" I ask worried.

"Yes, of course they're fine. They're both sleeping in Alice's room."

A pang of anger runs up my stomach.

_Looks like someone's jealous! Ha! This is gold! _I am not jealous! Why would I be jealous?! _Because Alice can sleep in the same bed as Edward where you can't. _Shut up!

"Let's go check on them," Rosalie says getting up.

"Okay," I follow her quietly to Alice's room.

"Oh my gosh," Rosalie breathes, "how cute!"

Alice's head was on Edward's chest her little arm wrapped around him. Edward had his arms on Alice's shoulder protectively. Another pang went through my stomach.

_You wish it was you up there don't you?_

Then Edward's eyes flutter open. We stand completely still. Then his eyes glide over to us and he smiles.

Rosalie and I make our way closer to them. Then Alice begins to stir and wakes up too.

"How long were we out?" Alice yawns.

"A couple of hours." Rosalie answers quietly and we both sit on the edge of the bed.

"Enjoy your sleep?" I tease quietly.

"It was perfect," Edward murmurs. Then he grabs me by the waist and puts me beside him and Alice.

Then Alice giggles, "C'mon, Rose." And grabs her arm and pulls her down. Now it was all four of us squished on one king size mattress.

I yawn a little bit, "Huh, Alice your room is very tiring. It's wiping all of us out."

"Gee thanks." Alice mutters tiredly.

My eyes start to close and I drift to sleep.

**JPOV (A/N: Yes I am so bored that I am writing more! And you know this is weird… I mean I always hear that your mood affects your writing… and that statement is correct! (Well at least for me..) I am exhausted and same with my characters!)**

"Why is it so fucking quiet?" I mutter to Emmett. The whole street was silent. The only thing that can be heard was an intense conversation in the living room.

"I don't know." Emmett whispers, "But even I don't want to break the silence."

We walk upstairs and we see Rosalie and Alice tip toe out of Alice's room.

"Alice, Rosali-" I start.

"Sh!" they shush, "Edward and Bella are sleeping. We decided to give some alone time for them!"

Emmett opens his mouth to make some wise ass crack but Rosalie covers his mouth, "Quiet!"

They lead us to Rosalie's room and Emmett and I collapse onto her couch, "What is going on?"

Rosalie looks at Alice, who in return looks at the floor.

"Alice," I narrow my eyes, "you know you can tell me."

**(A/N: I just want to inform you that I have no officially entered my fifth page. So that means screw sixteen reviews you get the fifth pager early!)**

"It's my dad," she mumbles, "he's here."

I looked at her shocked, "I thought he didn't c-"

"Yea, well I thought so too," she snaps, "And I am still thinking that. He's definitely up to something, I know that."

"Well it's not like he can do any real harm…" Emmett says, "He's not like that."

"No… but it still means he can't be doing something shady…"

"Well try not to worry about it, Alice." Rosalie soothes, "Think of something else."

"I'll try." she sighs, "But I'm not promising anything."

I move to Alice's side, "Alice, you know your mother wouldn't let him do anything, nor will I."

"Nor I." Emmett agrees.

"Nor I." Rosalie finishes.

"I just wish I knew what they were talking about…" Alice mutters.

"Well why don't we find out." I say getting up. "Come on."

We sneak our way downstairs and press out ear to the living room door.

"Edward stop lying." I hear Esme say, "You don't want them. You never did want them."

"You don't know me as well as you think you do, Esme." I hear Edward say calmly, "I want them and I'm prepared to fight for them."

"They're happy here." Carlisle says, authority in his voice, "Just leave them be."

"Who says they can't be happy in Chicago?"

"They never like Chicago!" Esme exclaims, "And you never liked THEM!"

"Who says?" Edward snaps.

"You didn't even know your own daughters name!"

**(A/N: OMG! I am officially on page number six! I might even make this a six pager! Maybe even a seven pager!)**

"It was a mispronunciation!" Edward sputters.

"How can you mispronounce Alice with ALISHA?!"

I could almost feel Edward redden.

"Exactly," Esme huffs, "Now get out of our house!"

We don't stick to hear more. We scramble away from the door and run up the stairs. Once we are back in Rosalie's room we fall to the ground and catch our breath.

"That was an intense fight." Emmett finally says, "I've never heard Esme like that."

"Neither did I," Alice agrees.

Rosalie hides a smile, "Alisha.."

"Shut up!" Alice throws a pillow at her.

I snicker a little, "You have to admit it is kind of funny."

Alice throws me a glare and Emmett and Rosalie begin to crack up.

"I hate you guys," Alice pouts.

"No you don't," I say and kiss her on the forehead causing Alice to catch her breath.

"Fine," Alice sighs, "I don't."

Emmett jumps to his feet, "Well now that that's over…"

"Where are you going?"

"I want to make sure Eddy boy is behaving," Emmett snickers, "You never know if they woke up and decided to have a little fun."

"Mental pictures I did NOT want to have," Alice wrinkles her nose.

Emmett laughs and walks out of the room.

**BPOV (A/N: Which means that there is MORE!)**

**(A/N: Again. PAGE SEVEN!!!)**

I heard the door quietly close and the sound of large feet walking away. Probably Emmett's… wait a second. My eyes fly open and I see myself snuggled to Edward's chest. I shift my eyes to the right and see that the bed is empty. Alice and Rosalie left us alone!

_No more jealousy? _No more. _HA! So you admit you were jealous! _

I look at Edward and he slowly opens his eyes. He smiles, "Have a nice sleep, love?"

"The best," I sigh and snuggle closer to him, "How was yours?"

"Better than ever." he says stroking my hair.

I breathe his scent. He smelled so delicious. I couldn't stop taking it in. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bells." he says, his lips in my hair.

I look up at him and smile, "Edward, why do you love me? I mean I'm just plain… to ordinary.."

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly." he says, "You are nothing but ordinary. You are the most unique creature to ever walk this planet. The first day I saw you I knew that you were something different. You didn't throw yourself at me, you weren't afraid to speak your mind even though you are generally quiet. Why you don't know how beautiful you are. I swear, I nearly killed half the male student body with the looks they gave you."

I blush getting redder and redder.

Edward looks at me and sighs, "I really do love that blush of yours."

"I do believe that the second thing you said to me my first day of school was 'You know that blush looks good on a pretty face like yours.'" I giggle.

Edward chuckles softly, "I believe you are correct."

I smile widely and move closer yet to Edward.

Today was a wonderful day.

**A/N: Today WAS a wonderful day! I wrote my biggest chapter ever today! And it was so CUTE! And there was fluff AND drama! And I got home and there were ten messages all for my story 'Secrets' (Though sadly only two were reviews. The rest were story alerts, author alerts, favorite story, and favorite authors.) AND I'M ON PAGE EIGHT! I am really proud of myself! And I hope you guys will be proud of me! I enjoyed writing this... though it made me more tired. One thing I don't get is that I'm the most creative when I am tired.. Okay well I am cutting this Author's Note short because I think I am going to take a very long nap. Oh and one more thing. This chapter is over 2, 900 words. Now to music because music makes people happy and a happy person is a happy world! Does it make you happy? I hope it does. And now I am just feeling a bit hyper (but I am still going to take a nap) because of how long this chapter is! Oh and now I am cramming words to make this 3,000 words. So the rest of this note is going to be random gibberish. But who cares... I mean I guess we don't really want lives. There is no fun in that! Right?! Oh my gosh! Less than fiftey words left! I am really happy now! Okay thirty words are left. I think I can do it! No wait, I know I can! Do you think I can? I hope I can. I did it, man!**

Recommended Music:

Love Me Dead by Ludo

What I've Done by Linkin Park

Miracle by Paramore

**I expect more than ten for this chapter, because it is my very best. Please live up to my expectations.**


	7. Note

**A/N: Oh, wow. Let's see if I can make it to three pages. I am feeling TERRIBLE! And on Easter too! I've been walking around with a bucket all day! Okay, Enough said.**

**Disclaimer: SM says that people sick on Easter can't own Twilight. Well that fucking pisses me off even more!**

**ESPOV**

After Edward left Carlisle and I remained in the living room. Carlisle had his arms around me protectively and was murmuring stuff like 'We'll fight him' and 'Alice and Edward won't leave' but I tuned him out. I don't want my children gone, not to him, or anybody for that matter. They are my life. I worry for them. What would happen if they got hurt? What if they try to run away? Oh god, what would happen if they got killed?!

Then the door opens quietly and Edward and Alice came in. Edward's hair was messed up more than usual, he looked as if he'd been sleeping. Alice, my little Alice, was wearing a beautiful pink and black tube top with a mini skirt accompanied with a silver and pink belt. **(A/N: Link in profile. I'm seriously in love with this outfit. I wish I owned it!)**

Carlisle quickly steps out of the room and Edward and Alice sit by my side in the couch.

"What's going to happen, mom?" Alice whispers.

"Edward decided to take this to court," I sigh. I might as well be truthful, "he really wants you guys, I haven't an idea why. Not that you guys are bad, but this is Edward we're talking about…"

"We don't want to go with him," Edward says with his musical voice.

"I know, sweetie. We're going to fight him," I assure, "you guys are going to stay."

"Promise?" Alice sniffs.

"Of course, Alice." I say.

Then Alice pulls me into a hug, "I love you, mom."

"I love you, dear." I smile and look at Edward shifting uncomfortably, "What? To manly for a hug, Edward?" I tease.

Edward chuckles lightly and joins to the hug, "Love you, mum."

I laugh lightly, "I love you too."

**EMPOV**

It's been a month since Edward Sr. came. A month of Esme having mental breakdowns when she thinks we're not looking. A month of her running around wildly.

It's been a week since we found out we lost. **(A/N: Le gasp!)**

I knock silently on Edward's door, "Need help?"

Edward, who was sitting on his bed head in his hands, looks at his empty suitcase, "Yea, I guess."

I open his drawer and start putting some clothes in his suitcase, "I'm going to miss you man," I say quietly, "who's going to be here to witness my awesome gaming skill?"

"Jasper?" he suggests softly as he grabs a bag and starts putting things in it.

"Yea, well he's used to it." I shrug.

Edward sighs, "It's not like I'm not going to visit, Emmett."

"Yea, but you won't be here every day." I point out. "It's going to be so quiet."

Edward goes to his closet and takes out a package, "Emmett, can I trust you with something?"

"Of course, dude." I nod.

He hands me the package, "Give this to Bella. Tell her I love her." **(A/N: Pause and think. What do you think the package is? Put what you thought when you review (if you review))**

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's a surprise for her." he says simply and goes back to packing.

"Oh." I mumble. Then Jasper comes in.

"Mind if I give you guys a hand?" he asks.

"Sure." I say, "The more the merrier."

Jasper grimaces and grabs some clothes from the closet and begins to fold them. Then he hands them to me and I put them in the suitcase.

"How's Alice holding up right now?" I ask.

Jasper shrugs, "She wouldn't let anyone but Rosalie in her room, but I heard some crying."

"Chicks." Edward and I mutter and Jasper rolls his eyes. **(A/N: I take that as an offence!)**

We look at the clock. "Emmett," Edward says, "Go give it to her now."

I look at the present in my hands and nod, "You got it dude." then I pull him into a man hug, "I'm going to miss you, bro."

I see Edward smile softly, "I'll miss you too."

I hesitate for a moment then walk out of the room.

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes and was instantly blinded with light. I made my way to the window and looked out. It was one of those rare sunny days. The weather most definitely did not match my mood.

I looked at my clock. Edward would be leaving in an hour. We both agreed we wouldn't say goodbye, because it's not goodbye, not really. I'm going to see him again. He's going to visit.

I walk into my bathroom and jump in the shower. I just stood there, letting the water pound my head as I pondered. I hope Edward would be alright.

_Don't think negative. He's going to be alright, no hope about it. _You're right. He's going to be alright. _Of course I'm right. Now are you going to stand here wasting hot water or are you going to wash your hair?_

I grimace as I reach for my favorite strawberry shampoo. I wash my hair and then jump out of the shower. I plug in the blow dryer and dry my hair quickly. Then I put on a pair of ripped jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. It seemed appropriate for today.

I walk into my bedroom and something grabs me from behind. I give a scream and I hear a laugh. Emmett. Of course.

"Put me down, Emmett!" I exclaim.

"Alright, alright." he chuckles as he puts me down. Then he puts something in my hand, "Delivery!"

I looked at him confused and sit on the edge of my bed. Then I open the present gingerly. Inside was a beautiful crystal heart. The light from my lamp made it sparkle.

I gasp, "It's beautiful."

Emmett did a low whistle, "Eddy sure knows how to treat a girl."

I look inside the box again and see a note. I pick it up and read it.

_Bella, _

_It's a hand-me-down, don't worry. It was my mother's. She gave Alice and I many things, this amongst them. I love you, Bella. Never forget that. Whatever roadblocks are headed towards us in the future, know that we will always be together. _

_Take care of my heart. Its your's now,_

_Edward_

Tears swell up in my eyes and I look at Emmett, "Go Emmett. Hurry home and tell Edward I love him."

Emmett smiles softly, "I will." and he walks out the door.

_Wow. Cheesy, but sweet. _It's more than sweet. _Okay you have a point. Wow the heart is beautiful! _Yes. Yes, it is.

Tears start streaking down my face.

_Don't cry, hun. _I'm going to miss him so much! _I will too. But remember, you'll always be together._ Yea, you and Edward are right. _Of course we are. Now go to the bathroom and clean that pretty little face of ours._

I smile softly, still holding the heart, and walk back to the bathroom.

**A/N: Sweetness! I was able to write this without pausing to puke! Though there WAS a real long pause when I went to sleep. Oh and MY TEAM WON IN SOCCER! GO US! Ha, there's probably a big party down there in Brazil. GO CORINTHIANAS! Okay well I'm done with my happiness because my stomach is still bothering me. Now I'm going to make a bed in the bathroom. Happy Easter everyone!**

Recommended Songs:

Dirty Little Secret by The All American Rejects

Bitter Sweet Symphony by The Verve

Attack by 30 Seconds To Mars

**Now make my day/night a whole lot better by reviewing. No one deserves to feel this way, don't you agree?**


	8. Stupid Rich People

**A/N: I finally got off my butt and added Microsoft Word, so no more Microsoft Works! Yes! Oh and I am so sorry this is late, I've been busy like you couldn't believe.**

**Disclaimer: Just because I switched to Word doesn't mean I can own Twilight, according to SM. GOD DAMMIT!**

**APOV**

Edward and I were in the back seat of dad's car. He wasn't even attempting to make conversation, and we were relieved. We didn't want to talk to that bastard. He took us away from our mom, and probably still doesn't care about us. I don't trust him, not one bit.

I sniffled a bit and laid my head on his shoulder. He started stroking my hair, murmuring stuff and my dad spat, "Shut the fuck up back there, will you?"

Edward and I grew silent and he parked in front of a beat up old house. Edward and I exchanged glances and got out of the car, carrying our bags. We followed dad into a room with two dusty beds. What the hell?

"This is your room. Now go to bed," he says harshly and walks out the room slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell?" I whisper to Edward.

Edward shrugs and looks at me, "Does your cell phone work?"

I pull it out and read 'No Signal,' "No, does yours?"

He looks at his blackberry and shakes his head. Then he kicks the pole of his bed, frustrated.

"Edward I want out of here," I say scared.

Edward looks at me and pulls me into a hug, "I'll get us out of here, I promise."

I begin to cry softly to his chest, "I w-want mommy."

"I know," he mummers stroking my hair, "I know."

"W-what does he want with us, Edward?"

"I don't know…"

Then we hear a doorbell. I wipe my eyes and get out a portable mirror from my bag. I didn't look like I was crying. Good.

The door opens and my dad glares at us, "Get out here, and you sure as hell better act like you like it here."

I shiver and we both come out. The three of us head downstairs where a nice looking girl was.

"Cecilia these are my kids, Edward and Alisha." He smiles widely, adoringly, at her.

I glare at him and the girl squeals, "Oh! I love kids!"

Edward and I exchange looks as we both head to the dining room. I was shocked, the table was set and there was a meal on it.

We all sit down and Cecilia starts talking a mile a minute. From the little I could catch she apparently 'Only dates men who have children.' And 'has too much money to count.' Well that explains why he wants us here.

"So tell me about yourself." She says to me and Edward, "Do you like your father?"

Edward and I hesitate and then say, "Yes very much so."

She beams at him and go back to her babble. God I've never heard a person talk so much.

After dinner Edward and I head up our 'room.' We sit on the beds and discuss what just happened.

"The little creep." He mutters looking at his blackberry again.

"I can't believe he's using us to get a rich girl." I mutter. Oh wait, I CAN believe it.

"We have to get out of here." We say together.

**RPOV**

I walk into the living room and sit on Emmett's lap. Jasper and Bella were in the corner in the room, looking a bit depressed. As a matter of fact, we all were depressed. Damn Edward's stupid lawyer. I bet he bribed the jury or something. Damn him!

Finally Bella breaks the silence, "I miss them."

Emmett sighs, "I do too."

"Maybe we should go and visit them…" Jasper suggests.

"We tried," I say, "but every time we call to ask if we can come over their phones are off."

"Maybe we should surprise them," Bella says softly.

"I don't know…" I say.

"Please!" Emmett, Jasper, and Bella say at the same time.

I sigh, "If we don't hear from them by Friday, we'll buy tickets and fly to Chicago."

"Rose." Bella says, "It's Friday."

"I know." I sigh, "Now I'm worried for them."

"So how are we going to buy four tickets in such short notice?" Bella asks.

Emmett rolls his eyes, "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, with money. A lot of it."

Jasper, Emmett, and I pull out our credit cards and Bella rolls her eyes. "Stupid rich people."

"I take offence to that." I joke.

"Good." She says and then adds, "But I can't let you guys pay for me."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella," Jasper says, copying Emmett, "when will you learn that money isn't a problem for us."

"I repeat, Stup-"

"WE KNOW!" Jasper, Emmett, and I say at the same time.

"We are still paying for you." I add.

"Stupid rich people." She mumbles.

"Ugh!" We throw our hands in the air and walk away.

**A/N: I repeat, I am SO sorry it took forever to post. Next chapter is the break out. I was planning on making Edward worse, but then I was like "Eh. Screw it." And another idea popped in my head. I was wondering how I was going to do this, and now I finally figured it out! Go me! Now to music because it makes me fuzzy inside.**

Recommended Songs:

My Happy Ending by Avirl Lavigne

From Yesterday by 30 Seconds To Mars

Move Along by The All American Rejects

**Oh! Breaking news! I am team ALEC! Has anyone even SEEN him! He is my screensaver! Yum! I love Cameron! To bad he isn't my age though. **

**Okay so if you are Team Alec review. Oh and if you aren't Team Alec, review. So basically REVIEW!**


	9. Captian Obvious

**A/N: I only have one reason for the delay. Lack. Of. Reviews. Where's the motivation? Thank-you for those who did review, and I ask for one thing. Criticism. **

**Disclaimer: I've been drinking to much Egg-Nog. How does this say that I do not own Twilight because SM owns the copy right and all that fancy stuff, and me a small lonely American girl can only own her Twilight merchandise? It doesn't. Oh well, back to the drawing board.**

**EDPOV**

When we weren't locked up in the bedroom, Alice and I were cleaning the house or 'impressing' Cecilia. God dammit, this fucking reminds me of the damn Series of Unfortunate Events movie.

"Edward!" Alice calls to me hurriedly.

I run to her and see a car park in front of the house. I see four people get out. It was to dark to see the figures, but I had a pretty good idea who they were.

Yes.

**BPOV**

_For a guy with such a good lawyer, he sure does have a crappy house._ You could say that again. _For a guy with such a good lawyer, he sure does have a crappy house. _Ha, ha. You're funny.

"Dude this is crazy scary." Emmett mutters, "Even scarier than meeting someone who talks to a voice in her head."

_Jerk._

"You know people like that can't all be scary." I force a smile.

Jasper snickers, "You never met the one Emmett was talking about, Bells. When one of the waiters asked politely to stop talking to herself, she attacked him. They had to bring in animal control."

_What is it insult me day?_

"It was all over the news." Rosalie adds.

We walk up to the door and come to a halt.

"I elect Emmett to knock." Jasper says.

"No way! Jasper!"

I roll my eyes, "I'll do it." And knock on the door.

There is a grunt and a shuffling of feet then the door opens and Edward Sr. appears.

"Who are you?" his eyes narrow at us.

"I'm Isabella Swan, sir." I answer "Please can we see Edward and Alice?"

Something flashes in his eyes, "Swan?"

"Yes, sir." I nod.

He purses his lips then says "Edward and Alice are with their new friends right now."

_Bull crap._

"When will they be back?" Rosalie asks innocently, but I can tell she was thinking the same thing.

"Not any time soon." He answers curtly.

"Well we'll wait for them." Jasper says.

"Hell you won't.' he growls, "Now get off of my property." And with that he slams the door.

We walk back to the car but we don't drive away.

"Something's fishy." Emmett say.

"No duh, Captain Obvious!" Jasper rolls his eyes.

We see a light flicker on and a slam of the door.

"I take it that's Edward's room." I say.

"No duh Captain Obvious' faithful assistant!" Jasper snickers.

I scowl at him and say "What about the window beside the big tree."

Not even waiting for a response Emmett climbs out of the car and up the big tree.

**APOV**

We stared at Emmett for a second, in shock.

"Open the window, Alice." Edward whispers.

I try to push the window up, "It's locked from the outside."

"Damn." Edward cusses.

I hurry to my bag and pull out lipstick. Desperate times calls for desperate measures. I hurry back to the window and write '!TI NEPO' **(A/N: Open It.)** Emmett nods and hurries to the window, being careful as he walks across the branch. He looks for the lock and then quickly clicks it open. He opens the window and Edward and I quickly climb out of it. The boys help me down the tree and I hug Emmett tightly.

"My god thank you, Em!" I say happily.

"No problem, squirt." He smirks and I let go of him.

"Come on let's get out of here." Edward says and the three of us sprint to the car.

"Edward!" Bella exclaims as we climb in. Rosalie quickly speeds out of here and towards the airport.

"Bella!" he says happily.

"Jasper!" I smile. Jasper doesn't say anything, he just simply pulls me into a kiss.

_**Hours Later**_

"Esme! Dad!" Emmett calls.

Esme hurries down the stairs followed by Carlisle. "Where have you be- oh!"

Edward and I smile sheepishly. Then Esme pulls us into a hug "My babies! Oh I missed you!"

I sniff a bit and soon tears start streaming down my eyes. Happy tears.

**A/N: Okay well I started this a long time ago. Then things did start happening. I should be posting normally soon, holidays even as little as Mother's Day stresses everyone out around here. It's a long story. Oh and then there is a problem with my friend. We're not fighting, its just, well it's a long story. Oh and then I might have surgery on my feet. Oh and we have this reading thing in the school I go to and my homeroom pressured me to read freaking 500 paged books PER DAY. So as you see I WAS busy. To music!**

Recommended Songs:

A Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds To Mars

Homecomming by Green Day

Viva la Vida by Coldplay

**I am requesting Five reviews for the next chapter. Please?**


	10. Shopaholic

**A/N: Well that was a pleasant turn about. I got a ton more reviews! Thank you! And this is sort of a filler chapter. The ending is the important part…**

**Disclaimer: I got a review saying that my Disclaimers are still entertaining, so I told myself (rather crazily) while I was sitting at a restaurant to make one that is sane. Then a waiter came up to me and rather politely asked me to stop talking to myself. I attacked him and animal control came. Oh and then I winked to a big buff teddy bear. He looked creeped out.**

**APOV**

"Jasper!" I sing walking into the room.

"Yes, Alice?" He asks.

"I want to go shopping!" I start jumping up and down excitedly.

That's all he needed. He got up and sprinted away from me. I heard a slam of a door upstairs. Mean! I stomp up the stairs and go into Edwards room. He was laying on his stomach papers surrounding him. He had his normal messy hair (one day he'll let me style it) and had a plain grey t-shirt and jeans. He kept on grabbing his cell phone, probably waiting for a text from Bella. Seriously, he's obsessed of her. It's like he's his own personal brand of heroin. It has gotten even worse since we got back. He is liked glued to her side, or maybe she's glued to his side. It's hard to tell anymore.

"Hey, Eddy!" I say happily.

"Don't call me that, Alice." He says annoyed, "And what are you doing in my room?"

"I want to go shopping." I pout.

"Hell, no!" he exclaims.

"Why not?" I stomp my foot.

"Because I actually like having use of my feet." He says.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" I put my hands on my hips.

"It means you do to much shopping." He says "And that I'm not going. Why don't you ask Rosalie if she can go with you?"

"But Rosalie is busy." I whine.

"Well to fucking bad." He says "Now get out of my damn room."

"Jerk." I say under my breath as I stomp out of his room. Next stop, Emmett's room.

"Emmy!" I say as I run into his room.

"Ali!" he mimics.

"This is no time to mimic!" I scold "I need to go shopping. Now."

"But I don't want to." He objects.

"But _I _want to."

"Well who fucking cares what you want?"

"Meanie!" I start sniffing fighting a giggle. Emmett hates tears.

As expected Emmett runs up to me, "No! Don't cry! I'll go."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, but please don't cry."

"Yay!" I wrap Emmett into a hug, "You are the best step-bro _ever_!"

Emmett sighs, grabs his keys, and walks out of the room, me skipping behind him.

**RPOV**

"Hey Bells." I say walking into her room.

"Hey Rose." Bella smiles brightly, then I notice the heart on her wrist.

"Oh my gosh that must have cost a fortune!" I squeal running up to look at it.

"Edward got it for me." She says proudly.

"That's so _sweet!_" I sigh wistful, "I wish Emmett will do that for me."

Just then my cell phone rings and I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Rose!" Alice says hyper.

"Oh no. Are you going shopping?"

"Yes! With Emmett!" She says happily.

"Why not with Jasper or Edward?"

"Jasper ran away and Edward said no." I could practically hear her pout.

"Well that sucks." I say simply. Then I look to Bella, "What time is it?"

"1:30." She answers simply.

"Crap!" I jump to my feet, "I got to go!" I say to both Alice and Bella. Then I run out of the room.

**BPOV**

I watch Rosalie run out of the room and sigh. There's nothing to do anymore. Edward is always swamped with homework, Rosalie is always busy, Jasper and Emmett is playing video games non-stop, and Alice as usual wants to go shopping. I running out of ways to entertain myself.

I lay on my bed and blast my Ipod that Edward bought me.

_Flashback_

"No way Edward." I cross my arms "I'm not accepting this."

"Bella it's just an Ipod!"

"It costs over one hundred dollars!"

"So? I'm not taking it back to the store, Bella."

"Then you keep it." I say pushing it back to him.

"No, I already have one."

"Then give it to someone else!" I exclaim.

"No, you're keeping it and that's final."

_End Of Flashback _**(A/N: I told you that this was a filler… But wait the 'important part' is coming.)**

I head downstairs and get a drink of water. I look at the clock. It said 7:00 now. Boy time travels fast. **(A/N: Especially in a story. And yes I am purposely wasting your time with these random Authors's Note. And I'm worried and excited…)** I look out the small window and watch the lightning flash in the sky.

_Ding Dong. _**(A/N: Breathe. I need to breathe. Ha, this is fun wasting your time. Oh and I'm listening to my new favorite band, 30 Seconds To Mars. Interesting, huh?!)**

I head to the door and open it.

_Crash._ The glass falls to the floor.

I slam the door closed and begin to run.

**A/N: AND I STOP HERE! I am THAT evil. And because I am even eviler I demand TEN reviews. T-E-N. Can you do it? Do you want to know who's at the door? Well! Do you?! If you do then review, and quick! Go on!**

Recommended Music:

Fantasy by 30 Seconds To Mars

Know Your Enemy by Green Day

Emergency by Paramore

**TEN REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**And yes I am evil for leaving you at a cliff hanger.**


	11. Not Naming This Chapter

**A/N: Well I just posted the previous chapter but I was so excited for this chapter that I had to start it immediately. I would like to thank the reviewers who reviewed (no really?! They reviewed?!) because I know I will post this only when I get ten reviews. So thanks!**

_**I am making this pop out for a reason. There is a reason why this fanfiction is rated M. Read with caution!**_

**Disclaimer: SM says that people who have a disability where they can not post sane disclaimers are not allowed to own Twilight.**

**BPOV (A/N: In normal circumstances I would start with someone else, but I'm excited…)**

_I head to the door and open it._

_Crash.__ The glass falls to the floor._

_I slam the door closed and begin to run._

I ran as fast as I can, not even bothering to look back. I hear the door crash to the floor. Then I did what I most feared.

I tripped.

"You've always been a clumsy slut." A chilling voice sneers behind me.

My breath grows shallow and I slowly turn.

"Long time no see." Phil snarls at me.

"G-get away from here." I stammer "W-where's Charlie?!"

Phil just smiles evilly and makes his way slowly to me.

"Where's Charlie?!" I repeat more panicked.

He bends down so he's face to face with me. I could smell the alcohol radiating off of him. "With your mother." He bends closer to me, "Where you're about to go."

My heart skips a beat, "Charlie's…"

"Dead." He spits, then he punches me. "Oh how I missed that.."

Tears mix in with my blood. Charlie was gone. Renee was gone. I'm going to die.

And I never got to say goodbye to Edward.

"Awe is the little bitch crying?" he mocks breaking my nose with ease.

"You monster." I hiss at him "You killed your own wife, his daughter, and her ex husband. Have you no shame?"

"Don't talk to me about that bitch Renee." He growls and grabs me by the neck. "She wasn't worthy for me. Never wet enough, or tight enough. Always whining." Then his hand grabs my middle, quite tightly "You on the other hand." He leans in "Are perfect."

_This is it. We're about to become Rosalie._ Then die. _Then die… _I don't want to die. _Me neither..._ I'll miss it here. _Me too…_

More tears streak my face as Phil stealthily unclothes me and himself. He forces me on my knees and sticks his dick in my mouth. Liquid quickly fills it, and I try not to gag.

"Swallow, bitch!" He sneers sticking it in farther.

I close my eyes and does what he says, every inch of my body telling me not to.

Then he grabs me by my hair pulling me upright. I let out a muffled scream of pain.

"Ready to lose your virginity, bitch?" he sneers.

"No please don't." I struggle in his hold as he starts fingering my middle.

"Now this will only hurt a little."

It hurt a lot more than a little…

I shriek in pain and I hear Phil laugh… enjoying himself.

_This is it. I love you Bella. _I love you.. uh…_ Bethany._ I would question that in a normal circumstance, but this isn't one. _I agree._

Phil groans in satisfaction and then punches me in the ribs. I hear a sharp crack and scream louder.

"Stop screaming, whore!" he shouts and then muffles my screams with his mouth.

Oh god please spare me.

**APOV**

"Emmy?" I say in my sweet, irresistible voice.

"Yes, Alice?" he sighs.

"I got Bells this outfit. Can we stop at her house on the way home?" I pout.

"Fine." He says as he turns right onto her street. Then we can hear screaming.

"What's going on?!" I jump out of the car. We run up to her door, or where her door used to be, and run inside. There we see Bella, all bloodied up and bruised and a man looming over her. A scruffy looking man who was definitely no stranger to alcohol.

He jumps up and lunges at his pants. He reaches to the pocket and pulls out a gun. "Get in the corner." He growls pulling on his clothes (thankfully) "Now."

"Who are you?" Emmett glares, pulling me behind him.

The guy sneers at him "Why should I tell _you?_"

I see Bella's eyes fluttering close and my hear stops. I pull out my cell phone discreetly and call 911. I knew they could track the call without me having to say the address.

"Put down the gun." I say loudly enough for the operators to hear, but not loudly for the guy to feel suspicious.

"Quite brave of you to try to order me around, missy." He snarls and points the gun directly at me, "I think I'll shoot you first."

Emmett moves in front of me completely, "You're not hurting her."

"You want a bet?" I hear him say as I quickly press end on my cell. I could already hear faint sirens in the distance.

Apparently he could hear them too. "Which one of you called the police?" he asks sharply.

Then I glanced down and saw Bella. She was completely out yet. I was wondering what she was doing, and then I saw it. She grabbed the home phone from off the floor.

"I… did…" she said weakly.

The man's eyes pop out and he points his gun at Bella.

"No Bella!" I cry and look at the man "I did! I called the police!"

The man looks back and forth between us. Then he pulls the trigger.

"Emmett!" I scream as Emmett sinks to the floor. The sirens get louder and louder and tears start to pour out of my eyes.

Then the man grabs Bella by the collar "I know you were lying bitch. You should know better than to lie to me." Then he throws Bella. She hits the floor and this time I know she had completely lost consciousness.

The guy smiles evilly at me "And then there were two."

A shiver runs down my spine. Then I hear the thundering of feet. I heard the clicking of guns and I looked behind me to see police officers.

"Drop the gun." One said.

The guy's expression didn't change, but he did as he was told and dropped the gun.

A couple of officers go up to the guy and hand cuff him. Paramedics swarm Bella and Emmett, and a couple look over me. They quickly join the others that are looking over Bella and Emmett when they noticed I was okay.

I stepped outside for a second and pulled out my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Edward?" I say in a soft voice.

"Yes Alice? What is it?"

"Can you come and pick me up, I need to go to the hospital and I don't know how to drive Emmett's jeep."

"Are you hurt?!" he asks worried.

"No, but Emmett and Bella are." And I tell him the whole story. By the end I am bawling my eyes out.

"I'll be right there." He says simply and hangs up the phone.

Hurry Edward. Please hurry.

**A/N: Three chapters in one day, thought I can't post this yet. I need five more reviews. This was by far the darkest chapter I have ever written. I hope it deserves the rating M. And don't ask me about the Bethany thing, I just had to come up with a name for her, even thought technically she is Bella…**

**Okay well the end is approaching, two or three more chapters. I put a poll up for making the 'Power' series a trilogy. Go on my profile and vote.**

**One thing that didn't make the chapter, I couldn't find a place to squeeze it in was how Phil found her. Edward Sr. is Phil's friend. Phil complained a lot after Bella left "That dumb Isabella Swan." And when Bella introduced herself to Edward he remembered Phil. Edward told Phil and Phil hopped on the next plane to Forks.**

**I hope I set the mood right by not adding Author's Notes in the story. I thought it would make the mood lighter if I did that, and that was something I did not want. **

**Dee, I told you earlier we needed a super villain who did the hair, neck, and collar. Well there he is.**

**Now that I reread it, I could have made the raping part more rated M. But I didn't, and I really don't feel like making it more... that. **

**Now I'm going to move on to music.**

Recommended Music:

The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars

Kill by Jimmy Eats World

What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts

**Like the songs? Ha, I couldn't find another good one that went with kill or murdered so I typed in hurts and got What Hurts The Most. (I was video calling my friend and it was slightly creepy because I forgot she could hear some of it so I was like "I FOUND MY THIRD SONG" and she was like "What Hurts The Most?")**

**Okay so review and vote please.**


	12. Love Is In The Air Literally

**A/N: Hi!**

**Disclaimer: Hi! **

**EPOV**

_Not her._

That was the only thing that ran through my head as Alice told me the story. Why her? My poor, sweet, innocent Bella. How could that happen to her?

I pressed on the gas peddle and sped faster to Bella's house. I saw Alice sitting in the curb and she jumped in right away. As soon as the door closed Alice began to sob harder.

Keeping one hand on the wheel I put one arm around her. We said nothing. We knew that there was nothing to stay. Continuing to speed we made our way to the hospital. My heart was pounding. I still couldn't get over the fact that her father came. How did he even find her any way?

I park at the hospital and we both jump out. We went flying into the hospital, Alice's eyes red and swollen and mascara streaking her cheeks. She looked like a mess, and for the second time in her life she didn't care. (First being when this happened to Rosalie.) She just sat there letting the mascara run and eyeliner make look like a raccoon. I kept running my hands through my hair, worried about my Bella. I felt worried about Emmett too. He god shot for god's sake, of course I was worried! He got shot protecting my sister! I owe him my life. Then Bella, oh my Bella. I can't believe she would act like she called the police, even though she knew that asshole might kill her.

Alice and I sat in the waiting room for what felt like days, but was probably only hours. Doctors flew past us occasionally. This was probably one of the biggest thing to hit this hospital. I mean crime in Forks? No one carries guns, except the police, and they hardly even need it. Normally it would be a car accident that brings someone here, and the nurses and doctors know how to handle that.

I felt Alice lay her head on my shoulder as she finally felt the exhaustion of crying so much. I balled up my jacket and placed it on my shoulder so she'd be more confortable.

After a while Alice finally broke the silence.

"Edward?" she whispers, "Am I a bad person?"

I look at her shocked. Why would she think that?

"If I didn't make Emmett go shopping… and if I didn't call the police…."

"Then Bella would be dead.' I finish firmly.

"She still might…"

"Don't think like that, Alice." I snap.

"It's hard not to." She mumbles then returns to silence.

Then the doors opened and Carlisle came in. It was quite obvious he was all over today, bouncing back from his son to Bella. His hair was messed up and you could see how tired he was. Every inch of his face clearly spelled worried. Poor Carlisle, his son was shot; he must be taking this hard.

"Hey." He says quietly.

"Hi," We both say, "how are they?'

"They're… okay…" he tries, "Bella is still sleeping and we don't know when she is going to wake up. We fear she may go into a coma. Emmett is doing great for a person who just got…" his voice falters.

"What about Rose? Does Rose know about Emmett?" Alice inquires.

"Yes, and she's at home dying of worry."

"I would be too." I say honestly. Though I'm dying of worry here, so it doesn't make much a difference.

Carlisle smiles a little bit and grips my shoulder, "I know you're worrying about the two, but they'll be fine." He looks at Alice, "That goes for you too. Now why don't the two go home and get some rest, you can come back in the morning."

"I want to stay here." Alice yawns, "I need to be here. My best friend and my new brother are here."

"You're not going to do any good just sitting here half asleep." Carlisle points out.

"True." She murmurs.

Carlisle kisses her forehead, "I know I'm not your real dad, but I really do love you, Alice. More than you could ever imagine, same with you, Edward."

Alice starts blinking rapidly and I could see her eyes get glassy. Then her arms go around Carlisle's waist, "I love you too… dad."

"Go to sleep you too." He says hugging Alice back. Then he turns around and walks out of the waiting room.

**BPOV (A/N: Hi!)**

I felt like I was floating upwards. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but I still continued to float. My mind was racing. I saw my whole life before my eyes. I saw what Phil did to me, I saw Renee and Charlie when I was still a child, and I saw him. Edward.

_Bella, snap out of it! _Bethany? _No Barney! _Ouch, harsh. _I don't really care! Just snap out of it, I don't want you to leave!_ Leave? _God dammit, Bella! You're dying! Can't you see, er, feel that?!_

Then it registered in. I _was_ dying. My life already flashed before my eyes, and I was floating upwards. Phil probably killed me… but what about Alice? Emmett? Were they okay? I know he shot Emmett, but he still has a chance of living. Right?

_He's going to live, Bella. The important thing is that you live. Please don't leave me. I love you!_

And with that I opened my eyes and saw the white hospital wall. **(A/N: Hi!)**

"Bella?" I hear a man's voice say. Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" I croak back. Ouch, my throat.

"Bella, you're awake!" Carlisle rushed over to me. "How are you feeling?"

I hate when doctors ask that. What are you suppose to say? 'Oh I feel find and dandy thanks for asking.'

I grimace, "Been better."

"You can say that again." Carlisle mutters.

_Oh well he's nice._ He's a doctor; they're not supposed to be nice. _You can say that again. _I can, but I won't.

"Bella?" he snaps his fingers and I focus on him again.

My cheeks grow redder under my swollen face (I didn't even have to look at it to know it was swollen) and I smile an apologetic smile, "Sorry…"

"It's fine." He murmurs, "It's fine."

"What happened to Alice?" I blurt out, "Emmett?"

"They're both fine. Emmett is in recovery, and Alice is at home. She's been worried sick about you."

"Can you call her and tell her to get over here?" I ask.

"Soon enough, soon enough." He says and starts to check over me.

**A/N: Just to make this up;**

**I do not own Twilight. The beautiful and talented SM owns it. Maybe if I changed my name to that I could own it! But that would require to much paper work…**

**Hi!**

**Don't ask me about the hi. I just felt like being weird.**

**Okay well I hoped I did a better job with descriptions and showing what the person was thinking. I worked hard on this chapter, and I can't wait to post it.**

**Okay so the new Green Day album is off the hook! I am totally in love with it! And my friend got us floor seats for the Green Day concert! We totally screamed our head off! I am so excited!**

Recommended Songs:

Know Your Enemy by Green Day (Of course)

Savior by 30 Seconds To Mars

Rockin' Robin by Michael Jackson (I think… I'm not sure…. But I think it is him…)

**We had our chorus concert yesterday and one of the songs was Rockin' Robin (Which some people sang Rapin' Robin.)**

**Review please! I want to break 100!**


	13. Welcome Home

**A/N: I was waiting for my hundredth review and I finally got it! Break out the cake and ice cream! And I am SO sorry for this lack of updating, I feel so swamped right now its not even funny. School ends this Friday, so I shall be writing more during Vacation (I hope).**

_Lemon, or attempt lemon, read with caution. Remember, look at the rating. Rated M!_

**Disclaimer: People who are still in school can't own Twilight. **

**RPOV**

Emmett. My poor Emmett. My heart filled with worry when I first heard he got shot. Now I visit him every day. I smiled as I glided down the staircase, practically skipping, which wasn't an every day occurrence. I danced around the kitchen and grabbed myself a quick bowl of cereal. Emmett was finally leaving the hospital today, and I couldn't be happier.

Jasper was leaning against the doorway, smirking. "Can't wait for him to come home, I'm guessing?"

"Shut up." I say through a mouthful of cereal.

Jasper smiles brilliantly, "That's unladylike, Rosalie. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Then a bowl of cereal goes flying through the air and hits Jasper.

"What the fuck?" He swears looking at his milk drenched shirt.

"That's for being fucking annoying." I growl then stick out my tongue.

I skip back to my room and instantly start to get dressed. I put on my Ralf Lauren yellow dress. There was a string that tied around my neck and the dress was perfect on my curves. It ended at about my knees, and the bright yellow matched my happy-go-lucky mood. I went into my closet and to the place where I put shoes. I looked at all of them, and found it instantly hard to pick just one pair. I reached out to my black Gucci heels, but then to my white Prada sandals. God dammit, where was Alice when I need her? I tried them both on, and I went with the Prada. It kept up with the bright and sunny look. I went to the mirror and open the cabinet that held all my hair stuff. I put two ends of my hair into braids and then tied them together in the back of my hair, the rest of my blond hair flowing down my back. Simple, delicate, yet beautiful all the same. I then went to my shelves and shelves of make-up. I put on this pale pink that left my lips shiny and full. I reached for my favorite white eyeliner and carefully applied it. It made my dark blue eyes look bigger. It also added a shine that one would mistake for innocence. I smiled and added blush to my pale face. The one thing I hate about myself is that I am so fucking pale. I never even get red, always the same white shade. I looked at the clock and saw that Carlisle would be bringing Emmett home soon. I hurried and put on a light shade of yellow eye shadow and mascara. I checked my reflection quickly and then ran down the stairs.

Just as I ran down the last step the door opened. "Rose!" Emmett thrills.

"Emmett!" I squeal and fling myself at him, careful not to hurt him. He grabs my face between his hands and presses his lips to mine, his tongue searching for an entrance. I open my mouth and my head slightly tilts to the right. It was like two puzzle pieces came together. Our mouths fit perfectly together. His arms drop down to my waist pulling me closer, and my fingers knot in his hair. His tongue and mine do a… complicated tango. **(A/N: Yes I know you heard that a million times before.)** My mind instantly melted. The odd thing was, after every time I kissed I knew I would know everything I was thinking during the kiss, but while I was thinking I literally felt and heard nothing. I know, complicated.

Finally Emmett pulls out of the kiss, "I missed you, Rose."

"I saw you everyday." I tease.

"I still missed you," he says, and then he scoops me up bridal style and takes me to his room. He plops me on the bed and lies down next to me. "Rose, I always wanted to do this with you."

"Emmett… I don't think I'm ready." I say honestly. At least, not ready to do it willlingly.

Emmett closes his eyes, "Then I'll wait," he sighs. He grabs my hand and starts kissing my knuckles, slowly.

Then I lunge at him kissing him wildly.

His eyes pop out for a second, and then he reacts by slipping me below him. I reach up and all but rip his shirt off, while he tears off my dress. "Sexy." He growls.

"That I am." I smirk as I easily slip off his pants. Now I was only left with my bra and thong while he had boxers. He fingered my lacy strapless bra before he slipped it off. He moved to my underwear and did the exact same thing. I smiled, surprisingly not feeling uncomfortable being nude in front of him. He shakes off his boxers and my eyes nearly pop out at his massive dick. I did what came natural; I touched it, rubbing it firmly. It got harder in my hand and I heard Emmett trying not to already moan. Prove that he had more will power probably. A smile played on my lips and I rubbed faster. I pushed back the bad flashbacks of my father that came with this and I saw Emmett's fingers move down and plunge into my pussy.

I got even wetter and I felt Emmett's fingers leave. He brought them to his mouth and moaned, "You taste so good, Rose."

My smile widens as I slide down. I stuck Emmett's gigantic dick in my mouth and began to lick it. My hands began to stroke it and I could hear Emmett above me, obviously enjoying this. I stuck it in farther, and thought for someone who is (or was) a virgin, I'm doing a pretty damn good job. My eyes glided up and Emmett looked as if he would burst with pleasure, and I was sure I looked the same way.

I take his dick out of my mouth and move right back up. I saw Emmett reach for something on his bedside table, a condom. I didn't even wonder why he had that. He slipped that on and then he stuck his dick in my pussy. I screamed in pleasure and I got even wetter.

"Emmett." I shrieked, my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

Emmett on the other hand stayed quiet, not counting the moans, and continued.

Emmett reaches to my neck and bites it, sucking it like a vampire. I knew I would get a mark there.

I knew that any second now Emmett would push me over the edge and I would cum. Emmett reached to my breasts and started sucking my nipple.

Finally, my back arches and I give out shrieks of pleasure. Hell, if I knew sex was this good I would have done it years ago!

Emmett smirks and soon, I feel him spill into me. **(A/N: As you can tell I suck at lemons…) **He bent down and started licking at my pussy. I laid there panting. Emmett climbed back up my body, giving my breast one last firm squeeze, and then rolled there and laid beside me.

"I always wondered how fun it was…" he murmurs.

I snuggle up to him, "Now we know." And with that I drift off to a deep sleep.

**ESPOV** **(A/N: That was **_**terrible! **_**(In my opinion) I'm only posting this because I have no idea what else to write! Man, I'm never writing lemons again! I'll stick to rape, thank you. Oh and thanks Danni, my confidence level with this went way down.)**

I snuggled next to Carlisle, yawning. I glanced at the clock, 11PM.

Carlisle put his book down and placed it on the end table, "Sweetheart?"

"Yes, love?" I yawn.

"I have something to ask you."

"Can't it wait 'till morning?" I murmur.

"I would likely forget then." Carlisle says honestly.

"What is it, love?"

"How would you like to adopt Bella?"

**A/N: Wee hee! I'm done! Okay, so that lemon was terrible. Absolutely dreadful… yet I am still proud of this chapter. I ACTUALLY DESCRIBED SOMETHING! GO ME! Sorry, but you guys probably noticed I mostly do dialog. I am so proud of myself at the moment.**

**Okay, music.**

Recommended Songs:

East Jesus Nowhere by (Can you guess?) Green Day

Hunter by (Can you guess?) 30 Seconds To Mars (It's so creepy, but I love it!)

Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan

**Please review. I'll post ASAP.**


	14. Forever and Ever

**A/N: This chapter is for Sophie! Love you, bitch! Thanks for those awesome songs!**

**Disclaimer: People who find an awesome band like MCR (no I never really listened to them until Sophie) aren't allowed to own Twilight. Ah well, my mood shall not get spoiled.**

**BPOV**

I want out of here. _So do I._ How much longer do you think I'll have to stay here? _Not much longer, we're almost completely healed! _Bethany, is it okay for me to hear you in my head? _It comes when something Traumatic happenes in your life. _But I'm over that. _Are you, Bella? Are you?_

Then Edward came in, my Edward. "Ready to go, love?"

"I can leave!" I perk up.

"Of course, you're obviously all better. Carlisle is signing the papers now, then we're going to stop at your house to get your stuff."

"Edward," I say quietly, "Are you sure its okay for them to adopt me? I mean…"

"Bella," he interrupts me, "of course it is fine. They love you, we all love you. Now stop thinking that you'd just be an extra mouth to feed, because that is a complete and utter lie."

I smile softly, "I love you, Edward."

Edward's eyes sparkle as he bends down to kiss me. I could feel his cool breath, and I'm sure he could hear my breathing catch. My heart sped up and my eyes flutter closed. I let my body go on auto pilot, doing what was natural.

"This is a hospital." A pixy like voice interrupts us.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Edward sighs and pulls back. I openly glare at Alice, but she smiles back at me with complete innocence.

Instead of complaining I just head to the bathroom and change into my clothes. Obviously, it's something Alice picked. It was a baby blue tank top with sequins all over the top. She also gave me a pair of shorts that were to short to be called short shorts. **(A/N: Oh my, four times in one sentence.)** I looked at the flip-flops, it had a huge flower right next to the big toe. It was dark blue, and matched the purse she gave me a few months ago. Of course that was so Alice, get me shoes with a matching shorts. I rolled my eyes and ran a brush through my hair quickly. Once I noticed it wasn't going to cooperate I put it in a pony tail. I finally stepped out and linked arms with Edward.

"Ready to leave?" he asks.

"Of course." I say happily as all three of us step out of the hospital.

_**Epilogue:**_

Duquesne University, here we came. **(A/N: Do-Cane)**

"You know, you could have went somewhere like Harvard or Stanford, why come to Pittsburgh with me?" I ask Edward as we hit the long drive to Pittsburgh. I wondered why he would do that, I mean, he was definitely Harvard material. It's been two years since I ran away from Phil, one year since I've been raped. It took me a while to heal from the mental scar that Phil left, but after I did Bethany disappeared. Part of me missed my slightly rude companion, but I knew that I couldn't live with her forever. She was probably in some other person's mind, helping him or her out. Or maybe Bethany was always me after all, I just didn't know it. I shake my head, and look at Edward.

"Is there something wrong with me wanting to be with my girl?" he asks, putting his arm around shoulders, driving one handed.

"No, but I just thought you'd want to get a better education."

"Duquesne is great school." He says.

"True, but Harvard is better."

"Is not, you're not going there." His eyes sparkle as we reach the highway.

I sigh and stare at the passing cars. A smile breaks out on my face as we pass Alice's yellow Porsche. She honks as we pass by. A laugh bubbles out of my lips as I see Alice wink through the tinted windows, and then she takes the exit. Alice was going to FIT majoring in… well who would have guessed, fashion design. Jasper on the other-hand enrolled into the army. Alice was extremely dismayed, but I have to say I wasn't surprised. I always saw Jasper a military man, and maybe one day he'd be leading an army as President of The United States.

"So, Jasper President of the United States? How likely is that?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Edward smirks, "The kid knows his politics. Not to mention he always wanted to be in the army."

"I would never understand why." I say as I return to my window gazing. Just then my cell phone rings. I smile at the caller ID, Rose.

"Hey bitch," she says when I answer, "finally getting out of Forks!"

"Finally," I smile widely, "How's Africa?"

"Awesome," Rosalie says into the phone, "Emmett and I got our own little house in the middle of nowhere. It's so cute, you have to come here."

"Yea, because I'd buy a ticket, jump on a plane, just to see the middle of no where." I roll my eyes. "In case you never noticed I've been living there for two years."

I hear Rosalie giggle, and there is a slight pause, "Got to go, Bells. Emmett just got home."

Before I have the chance to say goodbye, she hangs up. Rosalie was big on cars, and was inventing models all over the world. Her latest model took her all the way to Africa. Emmett on the other hand surprised us all when he stated he knew quite a bit on business. He went to college for Business and Management and before he even finished he owned quite a few bars, restaurants, and clubs. Still, he will always be our loveable little teddy bear.

"So when do you think you'll hit the court, Edward?" I ask, smiling.

"Seven years," He sighs, "Unless I'm lucky."

"Oh knowing you, it'll be three." I say.

"So when do you think you'll become the world's next Stephenie Meyer?"

"When pigs fly," I snort, "I'm not that good."

"You underestimate yourself, Bella."

"You've said that before."

"And I will continue to say that, forever."

"And ever," I finish. Forever and Ever.

**A/N: The series is done, sniff sniff. My baby is finally finished. I know how you feel now, Dee when Lillie Cullen finished. Thank-you all who supported the series, through out the end. All the reviews made me so happy. **

**On another notice, I may not be able to reply to the reviews as quickly because I'm on my way to Canada to meet Dee face to face for the first time. I am so excited! I'll return Monday, then I'll reply, unless I find time. **

**I recently posted a One-Shot called A Deathly Stormy Night, please read it! I worked hard on it! **

**If you want to read another series by me, my other one is called Secret. I haven't updated in a long time, but I'm still wild here. I'm planning to update sometime this or next week.**

**Now for the last,**

**And final time,**

**In this series,**

Recommended Songs:

The Static Age by Green Day

Capricorn (A Brand New Name) by 30 Seconds To Mars

Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance (I LOVE YOU SOPHIE!)


End file.
